1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rope fastening devices and in particular to devices that aid in securely fastening a load utilizing a rope.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, devices similar to the present invention are known in the prior art. One such device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,329, issued Dec. 21, 1926 to W. J. Barnes, entitled "Rope Holding Means". This device includes a flat member having two slots formed transversely therethrough. The body portion of the rope is depressed into each slot and the end lS of the rope is passed through each depressed portion. When the load is applied to the loop it tightens up the depressed portions against the end portion of the rope that was passed through the depressions. The frictional engagement and pressure between the rope portions within the slots serves to secure the end of the rope and support the load.
Other prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. No. 656,431, issued Aug. 21, 1900 to F. H. Stewart entitled "Cord Adjuster for Electric Lights"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,549, issued Jul. 19, 1983 to Ignazio Leonardo, entitled "Support Clip for a Dropwire or the Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,820, issued Jul. 10, 1990 to Martin P. Babcock, entitled "Rope Fastener". While the disclosures of these patents are relevant, it is believed that the Barnes patent depicts the most significant prior art.